Touch devices and wearable computers are becoming increasingly more prevalent as devices used for computing. A challenge with such devices is that while consuming content on such devices is convenient, the input mechanics and the limited screen real estate limit the way in which the devices can be used for actively working on content and manipulating content. Many organizational tools and interfaces that are available on desktop devices do not translate to interfaces to handheld or tablet mobile computing devices. Thus, there is a need in the user interface field to create a new and useful system and method for applying gesture input to digital content. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.